Broken Truth
by Snowxhardy
Summary: Waking up alone in her bed, risking getting drench to the bone and possibly the flu she goes out and hunts down the one that left her alone. -One-Shot- KakaSaku.


**Title:** Broken Truth

**Pairing:** Kakashi and Sakura

**Rating:** K to K+

**Word Count:** 1,767

**Summary:** Waking up alone in her bed, risking getting drench to the bone and possibly the flu she goes out and hunts down the one that left her alone.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, the brilliant manga belongs to its rightful owner, Masashi Kishimoto.

xXx

The young kunoichi made her way through the muddy streets of Konoha. Her long pink-hair plastered to her face from the heavy rainfall of the present storm. She grasped her oversize cloak tighter around her slim body, blocking the freezing wind from hitting her bare arms. Her emerald green eyes glazed over as she slowly continued down the main street. Her feet on autopilot as her mind kept wondering back to earlier this morning.

_She had woken to find herself once again alone in her bed. The warmth that she had gotten so used to over the last year or so was gone, replace with coldness. She felt her stomach flip when her mind cleared from the foggy haze of sleep and put two-and-two together. He was gone. The medic Nin slowly rolled herself closer to the edge of the bed, and let her feet drop to the cold wooden floor. She pushed herself into a sitting position, digging her palms into her eyes. 'It was today again isn't it?'_

_Sakura let out a loud sigh after she sat there in complete silence for a few minutes, before finally finding the energy to get ready for the day._

_She lifted herself from the bed and started heading her way towards the dresser on the other side of the room, glancing over her shoulder toward the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand by the bed. Its red number glowed 6:23 AM. She still had two more hours before she would have to do her rounds at the hospital for the day._

_Bring her attention back to the dresser she pulled out the first pair of clothing she laid her hands on before heading out of the room into the small hallway where the bathroom was. After she got into her clothing she went back into the bedroom to grab her Konoha headband that laid next to her alarm clock on her nightstand. She grabbed the cold metal plate and tied it into her long hair securely. As she was about to pull the knot tighter a low rumble caused her to freeze. Her green gaze looked out the window for the first time that morning only to meet a gray sky and pouring rain._

_A soft sigh escaped the kunoichi's lip as she walked out of her bedroom toward the front door, where her worn out sandals laid in wait. After slipping them on, she opened the door that held storage for outdoor clothing. Her emerald green eyes scanned the one side of the small closet until she found the rain proof cloak. Sakura grasped onto the large cloak and headed out the front door into the pouring rain._

Since walking out the door Sakura had wrapped herself into the cloak and walked against the storm towards her destination. The memorial stone.

Lately she has been spending her free time visiting the stone remembering the ones that have saved the lives of the ones she loves, or sacrifice themselves for Konohagakure.

Sarutobi Asuma was one that Sakura thank everyday if she could. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji's sensei who was killed by Hidan from Akatsuki two years ago.

'Two years. Has it been that long since the battle with Pein, and Uchiha Madara?'

Sakura mentally shook her head, quickly shoving the memories to the back of her mind. Not wanting to remember what had happened that day with some of the ones that was close to her heart. The kunoichi turned onto a little dirt path leading to team 7's old training grounds and just a little beyond that the stone.

Before any memories could jump up at her of the old days her eyes spotted a familiar lone figure standing in front of the memorial stone. Hands in pocket, shoulders slouched, balancing most of their weight on one foot and head bowed before the great stone. Sakura shook her head at the sight, continuing toward them.

When she got closer her emerald green eyes glowed with concern. He was drenched to the bone. His long-sleeve navy blue shirt clung to his lean body. A puddle of water started building up around his feet. His silver-white hair was plastered to his head band and covered his eye from view.

To be completely honest he looked like crap.

"I heard every step you took from about a mile away, Sakura." The man murmured.

The corners of Sakura's mouth slightly lifted, "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you Kakashi."

"I know."

Sakura shook her head, "Where's your vest it's raining you know."

Kakashi inclined his head about a fraction of an inch. Sakura held in a sigh that was fighting to come out, instead she wrapped her small arms around his waist and laid her cheek in between his shoulder blades. From the tense of his muscles she could tell he was trying not to shiver. 'Stupid men.'

"Sakura, you should go home." Sakura had to strain her ears to hear over the loud beating of the downpour.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said tightening her grip around him. "Why can't you get it in your head, Kakashi? Pushing people away when you mourn is the worst thing to do." She buried her head further into her shoulder blades, "You shouldn't push them away -"

"I know."

"What?" She gasped.

Her arms automatically loosened when she felt him move against her. She removed her face from his shoulder blades to his smooth chest. His strong arms wrapped around her from under the cloak, locking her against him. His masked cover lips pressed against the top of her head.

"I know." He repeated quietly.

Sakura's eyes widen. 'Did I finally get to him? Is he finally going to let me in?' She mentally shook her head, "Finally." She mumbled into his chest.

Kakashi chuckle softly, as Sakura pressed her cheek harder against his chest feeling the muscles ripple from the action. A soft smile graced the kunoichi's lips, "So who is it that you visit every day?" From where her cheek laid and his arms around her, she could feel the slight tension coming from the man.

Sakura pushed away from his chest, meeting eye to eye, "Kakashi." As soon as she spoke the arms around her dropped to the sides of their owner.

Sakura bit at her bottom lip nervously as she watched the emotions that cross through his eye that is usually guarded so well, that at first she thought the man held no feelings or emotions. Not until the day Konoha was attacked by Pein, the day he was killed and brought back to life by Pein's sacrificing jutsu. That was also the day that Sakura herself found out about her true feelings.

She dipped her head shielding her eyes from the rain as the silence between them grew. She didn't even move a muscle when Kakashi turned back to the grave stone. After a few more silent moments Sakura's emerald green eyes shot up when she heard a sound coming from the still form in front of her. Straining her ears over the beating of the rain she heard the faint words leave him. 'Uchiha Obito.'

"Uchiha?" She asked.

Kakashi dipped his head, "The knucklehead ninja before Naruto and ... my best friend." His voice barely above a whisper towards the end.

Sakura's brows knitted together, "What happened?" Another silence settled between the two as Sakura waited for any response from her lover.

Kakashi stepped toward the stone and stretched out his arm and traced the familiar lines of his best friend's name. The same way he does every day he is in the village. "It was my first day as a Jounin." He began.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist as his free arm laid on her shoulder under the cloak.

"Our Sensei put me in charge of my team… And well long story short when we went to rescue our medic, Rin. The Iwa ninja guarding her did this jutsu that made the cave that we were in crumble down. We ran for our lives that day dodging the debris trying to make it out of the cave, but before we got to Rin another Iwa Nin attacked us. There I lost use in my left eye when he stabbed it with a kunai. Making me blind on my whole left side of my body and where a rock hit my blind spot knocking me out for a few seconds." He removed his arm from the stone and laid it limply at his side. "… A large rock was coming right to me… but before it could land, Obito grabbed me and threw me out of the way…" Kakashi sighed deeply, clenching his hands into fists, "… He got me out of the way… but he didn't. His whole right side of his body was crushed."

Sakura stared at the name on the stone that she saw Kakashi trace over before with wide eyes. Never in her right mind would she have ever thought her ex-sensei, team leader, the copy Nin, Sharingan… Kakashi. 'Wait could it be?'

"Since he never gave me a gift earlier that day on making Jounin… he decided at that moment to give me his Sharingan." Said Kakashi.

Sakura slowly let the information sink in as she laid her head over Kakashi's heart, she listened to the steady rhythm. It's the only sound now a days that helps her relax.

After a few minutes of silence Sakura finally decided to break the silence, "Thank you… for everything."

A smile tugged at Kakashi's lips from underneath his mask. He looked down at the now eighteen year old women curled up against him. His eyes soften as she looked up at him, he emerald green gaze that had lost its shine for so long, that he was afraid he would never see the familiar sight from her again. But just as they shared their feelings with each other she slowly started getting the shine back.

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by a high pitch sneeze coming from his chest. Chuckling he tightened his hold around her and turned her away from the stone, "Let's go home." He whispered into her damp hair gently pushing her towards the way she came.

Sakura smiled softly and laid her head against his chest as they made their way toward the flat. From now on when she makes her visits to the memorial stone she would have to thank Uchiha Obito for risking his life for the person that she had learn and always will love.

xXx

_**Author's Note: **__Big thanks for Shade22 for beta reading this for me._


End file.
